Haikyuu! One Shots
by KyraWritesFics
Summary: Collection of one shots that I've written for the Haikyuu! fandom


**_A/N: HELLO AND WELCOME TO MY FIRST EVER HAIKYUU! FIC! I hope you enjoy it as much as I did while writing it :3 a couple notes-_**

**_1) I wrote something similar to this but Kageyama wasn't characterized properly so hopefully this one is better and you all like it ^-^_**

**_2) if you need a reference for the kings game that they play, I suggest watching wolf girl and black prince, it's explained in there (kind of)._**

**_KAGEYAMA IS THE HARDEST LITTLE SHIT TO TRY AND WRITE OMG_**

**_Alright! Enjoy some nice Haikyuu! ships on New Years :3_**

_Ships_: Kageyama/Hinata, Daichi/Suga, Asahi/Nishinoya, Tsukki/Yamaguchi, Ennoshita/Kinoshita, Tanaka/Kiyoko, Kazuhito/Yachi (literally everyone has someone and it's just really cute)

_Genre_: Fluff, glorious glorious fluff

_Word Count_: 2.6k

_"It's New Years and Kageyama is even more pissy than usual towards Hinata."_

If there was one thing Hinata hated more than his pre-game sickness, it was New Years; everyone being too loud (not that he wasn't), drinking a lot (not that he didn't), and grinding on each other like hormone-enraged teenagers (which he definitely was).

All Hinata really wanted to do was spend New Year's with his favorite setter, Kageyama just did something to Hinata that no other person could. He could toss to him like no other person. Hinata almost loved his tosses more than the actual person, although, even that was a stretch to say. Kageyama had basically bullied his way into Hinata's heart, unintentionally of course. The person of Hinata's interest didn't even know that Hinata thought that Kageyama looked extremely attractive whenever they get their freak-quick perfect or whenever they're changing. Hinata would sneak a peek at the other's pale torso, he just wanted to leave love bites all over and ruin the perfect canvas.

Hinata's phone started to ring, pulling him out of his daydream. Having, not realized that it was going off in the first place, he almost missed the call from his Senpai.

"Hello?" He asked hurriedly as he quickly opened his phone to talk to Sugawara.

"Hinata!" Suga said, sounding a little happier than usual. "Are you coming to the New Year's party tonight?" He asked excitedly and Hinata made a squeak of surprise.

Shit. That was tonight.

"Yeah!" He said after a second's hesitation. After another moment, he added tentatively, "… Will Kageyama be there?"

There was a small pause on the other line before Suga replied. "Yeah!" He said and then Hinata could hear something that resembled someone covering the phone speaker and then in whispered tones say, "I have Hinata on the phone, you can do that later" and then someone let out a loud huff that somewhat sounded like the word "fine" and then some footsteps.

"Hey Hinata, I'll see ya tonight. Bye-bye!" His senpai said and then the line went dead.

Kageyama was going to be there tonight. Well, probably everyone was going to be there, including the ever-quiet manager of theirs, Kiyoko-san.

After a few hours of getting ready, most of that time spent with Hinata showing his mom and little sister various outfits to see what looked best, eventually deciding on some plain black jeans that his mother had said fit his butt perfectly, a simple white t-shirt, and the beanie that Kageyama had gotten him for the Secret Santa that they had done a week prior with the volleyball club.

Once his mother deemed him "so attractive not even Kageyama will be able to keep it in his pants", she packed him and his sister into the car and drove him to Suga's house. When he got out of the car, Natsu followed after, wanting to say hi to "Mama-Suga and Papa-Daichi" as she so fondly called them.

Hinata knocked on the door, hearing some music that was loud enough to make the door rattle slightly, and after a few seconds, feet pounding down the hallway, and the vibrating door being swung wide open and Suga-senpai standing in the doorway.

"Mama-Suga!" Natsu yelled and flung her small body at him, jumping up and he caught her easily.

"Hey Natsu." He smiled sweetly at her and Daichi came up behind Suga and smiled.

"Is that little miss Natsu I hear?" He asked and she giggled.

"Hey Papa-Daichi!" She said just as happily as she had when greeting Suga

"How are you sweetie?" He asked and she smiled. Hinata couldn't take the little "family-reunion" and slipped past the three and walked into the kitchen

"Hinata! You finally made it!" Nishinoya called out as soon as he entered the general vicinity.

"Sorry, Natsu is greeting her second parents right now so I got a little held up." He said and then smiled at Kageyama who offered a slight smile in response then sipped from his drink.

Hinata decided to grab one as well, eying Tanaka suspiciously while he drank to be sure it wasn't spiked or anything of that nature. He decided to chat idly with Noya and Tanaka while waiting for Suga and Daichi to get back

Meanwhile, Kageyama stood there trying not to show how fucking much Hinata's appearance was effecting him. Not in a sexual way (yet), but it was making him rethink his entire mindset. Since Hinata had walked through the entryway, he'd been nothing but completely and utterly adorable. He was wearing some pair of jeans that made his ass look 10x better than his uniform ever could, hugging it in all the right places, pair that with a plain white t-shirt which seemed to also hug his torso, showing off his amazing back and all the toned muscles that went with it. Then, lying on top of his messy bedhead was the beanie that Kageyama had bought him the previous week. He had been right in picking that for his gift to Hinata. It made him look that much more attractive.

After realizing he had been staring, which Asahi had noticed as well and gave him a sympathetic smile, to which he responded with a scowl, reverting his attention to Hinata, and staring his butt for a few seconds before Nishinoya spoke up, making him flare up in anger.

"Hey Kageyama! Once you stop making googly-eyes at Hinata's ass, could you pay attention to me?" He asked sassily and Kageyama gasped.

"Shut the fuck up, dickhole." He quipped back immediately, shooting daggers at Noya's direction. "What do you want?" He asked, keeping up the irritated front

Before Noya could say anything, Suga and Daichi walked in, both smirking to themselves as they looked at the commotion.

"What's going on in here?" Suga asked, seeing Tanaka and Noya standing by Hinata, Asahi was standing a little but back near the couch where Kiyoko and Yachi were currently sitting, sipping shyly at their hot chocolate that were held with both hands, Tsukki and Yamaguchi were nowhere to be seen but they were probably out on the balcony to get away from all the commotion, and Ennoshita, and Kinoshita were playing some video game while Kazuhito yelled at Ennoshita to stop dicking around and play seriously.

"Nothing." Kageyama said quickly and chugged the rest of his drink and stalked off out of the kitchen, leaving everyone staring blankly.

"What got his panties in a twist?" Noya laughed but quickly shut up when he saw Asahi looking at him disapprovingly.

"Hinata?" Suga asked and Hinata turned around, his face still tinted red from Noya's comment from earlier about Kageyama staring at his ass (his mom had been right).

"Y-Yes?" He stuttered out.

"What happened in here? And why is Kageyama so pissy? He was fine a minute ago." Suga explained gently, placing a hand on Hinata's shoulder, which Hinata wasn't quite sure of what the gesture meant but decided to ignore it at the time.

"It's Noya's fault!" He accused immediately, throwing his teammate under the bus.

Suga sighed and then looked at Noya who put his hands up in surrender. "I'm going, I'm going!" He said simply, backing up and going to apologize to the moody setter.

"What did Noya say?" Suga said once the Libero was gone and smiled at Hinata like a mother trying to get information out of her children.

"He accused Kageyama of… staringatmyass…" He rushed the last part and then blushed.

"Well, you're wearing your butt jeans. Of course he's gonna stare." Tanaka laughed but quickly shut up when Suga looked at him menacingly.

"Well, hopefully Noya will apologize and not cause any more trouble." Daichi interjected after Tanaka shut up. Hinata just nodded and went to sit on the couch, talking with Kiyoko-san about some new strategies he had thought of.

"C'mon Kageyama! I said I was sorry!" Noya yelled through the closed door and Kageyama just stayed silent. "Please come out! I won't point out your obvious crush on Hinata anymore if you do!" He yelled, a little louder than before, making Kageyama yank open the door and shove Noya backwards, who quickly regained his balance and stood up straight.

"Fuck off, asshole." Kageyama said through gritted teeth.

"What? You know it's not bad to like him? I don't know if you knew this or not, but basically all of our team is gay. Like, shitting rainbows gay. Me and Asahi, Suga and Daichi, I'm pretty sure Tsukki and Yamaguchi are together, even Ennoshita likes Kinoshita. You don't have to be ashamed of liking him." Noya finished.

Kageyama ground his teeth together and stormed off, back in to the kitchen, seeing Hinata and his heart skipped a couple beats again. He averted his gaze and then sighed.

"Can we just play a game or something? Pass the time till sunrises?" He asked uncomfortably before sitting on the plush carpet in the living room.

"Can we play "King's Game"? Noya asked as he walked into the room to which everyone agreed.

After a few rounds, Suga was picked to be the king and he smirked at Kageyama who just glowered. "I want number 3 to kiss numberrrrr 7." He said with a taunting smile.

Kageyama looked down at his paper that read a small number _3 _and he looked around nervously to figure out whom he had to kiss, praying to every religious deity that it wasn'

"Hinata!" Tanaka laughed as Hinata blanched. "You're number 7." He said, patting Hinata's back encouragingly and Kageyama nearly fainted. He had to kiss Hinata. Shit. Fuck. God _DAMMIT_.

His mind was racing and before his brain could process what was happening, he leaned across the circle, only being 2 people away from Hinata, and Hinata doing the same thing. The two people (Tanaka and Ennoshita) sat between them moved out of the way and Kageyama gulped down the lump forming in his throat.

"Would you fucking get on with it?" Tsukki said and that was the last straw for Kageyama.

His hand flew up to the back of Hinata's head and smashed their lips together. He would be lying if he said that he wasn't more than ecstatic to be kissing Hinata. He reveled in the taste, slowing it down once Hinata relaxed into the kiss, and slowly licking across the orange haired boys lower lip, all but begging for entrance. Hinata opened his mouth to be greeted with the amazing sensation of Kageyama's tongue in his mouth, mingling with his own. He wasn't sure what to do with his hands so he opted for placing them on Kageyama's waist. Kageyama in turn nibbled Hinata's lower lip, eliciting a gasp from Hinata.

Asahi coughed rather loudly, trying to break up the exchange to which Hinata immediately pulled away and blushed, looking down at the carpet and moving back to his previous position.

"The sun is rising!" Noya called from out on the back porch and everyone got up quickly, heading outside.

Kageyama noticed that all the people that Noya had mentioned earlier were standing with the respective pair, adding Tanaka and Kiyoko-san standing rather close together and same with Kazuhito standing next to the new 1st year manager Yachi.

He smiled to himself and then walked and stood next to Hinata.

"Oi, Hinata." He said, trying to get the others attention. When Hinata looked up his heart fluttered again and he felt his face flush slightly. Damn, he hated the effect that Hinata had on him. "What are your New Year goals?" He asked.

"I wanna be able to receive and get better at serving." He said, watching the sunrise. "What's yours?" He asked after a little bit of hesitation.

He looked up at Kageyama when he didn't answer. As soon as he made eye contact with the taller of the two, he felt his presence grow nearer. Kageyama gently placed his lips to Hinata's, giving him the option of pulling away. He didn't. He actually pulled the other closer by wrapping his arms around Kageyama's neck. Kageyama reciprocated the enthusiasm by wrapping his arms around the small of Hinata's back and nibbling his lower lip again, creating the same gasping noise Hinata had made earlier. "What would you say if I said that you were my goal?" Kageyama mumbled against Hinata's lips to which Hinata took Kageyama's talking as an opportunity to lick into his mouth.

"I'd like that." He replied quickly and continued to kiss his favorite setter.

Suga cooed at the two of them, and then looking up at his own boyfriend and kissing him lovingly. Daichi placed his hands on Suga's sides and he giggled when Suga tugged on his hair. "This reminds me of the other night." Daichi laughed at Suga's statement and silently agreed, showing his apprehension through the kiss.

Asahi felt Nishinoya turn around in his arms, having wrapped them around the smaller from behind when they'd first come out onto the porch. "I love you." Noya whispered and stretched as far as he could on his tiptoes, not being quite able to reach Asahi's mouth.

"I love you too." Asahi smiled and leaned down the rest of the way and picked up Noya so he could wrap his legs around Asahi's waist so he wouldn't hurt his feet.

Tsukki scoffed at the other three couples. "Geez." He muttered and was about to make a comment about how "gay" the whole scene was but then remembered his boyfriend was standing next to him and his own "gay"-ness came rushing back to his memory and he kissed Yamaguchi as fervently as he could, putting all the feeling he possibly could into the small gesture.

Tanaka looked over at Kiyoko shyly, for once dropping his confident demeanor and she smiled just as shyly and leaned over a little and pressed a chaste kiss to Tanaka's mouth and he nearly fainted. "Let's have a good year." She smiled and he pulled her into a hug, nearly on the verge of tears from the small kiss

Yachi looked up at Kazuhito and blushed wildly. He laughed at her and placed two fingers under her chin and pressing his lips to hers in a brief movement. "Th-Thank you!" She said, bowing in front of him and he just laughed.

"No need to thank me." He smiled and she leaned up and pressed her lips to his again and he immediately reciprocated, smiling at the small girl.

Ennoshita looked at Kinoshita and blushed when their eyes met. "What? Do you wanna kiss too?" Kinoshita teased and Ennoshita snapped his head around, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. Kinoshita just smirked and leaned forward and pressed their lips together. "Does that accomplish your goal from last New Years?" Kinoshita asked and Ennoshita remembered exactly one year ago how he had said that he would "get Kinoshita to love him even if it killed him!" (He had been a little intoxicated and had a huge crush, which hadn't shrunk in size at all over the past year).

Ennoshita smiled widely and pressed his lips to Kinoshita's again, mumbling, "I love you" over and over again and then eventually Kinoshita shut him up by licking into his mouth.

Not a single person at the party questioned how everyone_ just so happened_ to have someone to be with, not wanting to ruin the perfect moment that had been laid out before them. Once the kissing fest ended, they all smiled and talked for an hour or so, Kageyama deciding to ask Hinata to be his boyfriend, to which Hinata kissed him again and Kageyama took that as a yes.

It was honestly the best start to a new year that he could ever ask for, and he wouldn't change a single moment from the past year for anything.

Everyone went home happy that night, and that was that.


End file.
